A Noose For the Crow
by MartengaPop
Summary: The Boyles' masquerade ball leads Becky Atkin to stumbled to a familiar face which later then becomes the turning point of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea while playing Lady Boyle's Last Party mission and I thought 'I have to write it down!' LOL. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or errors (I know there are lots of them :/) since I don't have a beta reader and English is not my first language. Please R&R :)**

One of the perks for being someone from a wealthy families in Dunwall is to be invited to one of the most biggest party of the year. Since three weeks ago, the Boyles had already sending out the invitation to their party, Becky was about to make herself a tea when the invitation arrived, then her sister, Hannah had been ecstatic when she got the invitation. And truth to be told, so did Becky.

The Atkins were not a highborn like the Boyles or the Pendletons, no. Becky's parents had to work hard to get to what they achieved now. Her father, Walter Atkin, used to work with Esmond Roseburrow, the natural philosopher who's known for discovering the use of whale oil as an energy source with his friend, Anton Sokolov. Before Esmond's suicide, Anton and Walter were sponsored by Roseburrow for their first efforts at developing technology powered by whale oil. Her mother, on the other hand, was someone with a dream of being one the most famous designers in Dunwall. And happened to successfully achieved that dream by opened her first boutique, Atkin Allure, since 20 years ago.

Ever since her parents' achievements, the Atkins had always been invited to numerous parties and social events. Even occasionally, they got invited alongside with many wealthy and Aristocrat families to the Dunwall Tower for a feast.

Her sister went straight to their boutique, after came rushing to Becky's apartment. Becky read the invitation one more time, this time the party's theme is a masquerade ball. Becky smiled at that; it's going to be fun, she thought, guessing which person behind each masks.

Three weeks had passed now as Becky gaze at the mirror in her apartment for last time, she is wearing her aubergine colored costume with her black mask which covers her light blonde hair perfectly. Satisfied with her appearance, she went downstairs to meet up with her sister who has been waiting for the past fifteen minutes.

"What took you so long?" Hannah asked to Becky as she arrived at her door.

"Says the person who took almost an hour to prepare her dress." She smirks under her mask.

"Ugh, fine, fine, let's get going. We don't want to be late." Hannah suggests.

With that, both Atkin sisters set straight to the Boyles mansion in their rented rail car. Moments later they arrived and Becky could see Hannah couldn't hide her amazement behind her mask at what the Boyle sisters did to their home, and the fact that this is their first masquerade ball ever.

"You think anyone'll recognize us in these?" Hannah motioned her to their costumes.

Becky shrugged. "Besides Lewis, let's cross our fingers that no one else will. I'm tired of being asked to paint them or something."

Hannah pouts. "You're no fun."

They proceed to the mansion after gave their invitations at the entrance. Becky awed from behind her mask when she saw so many people in their costumes. She could see many women wearing costumes that had designed by Atkin Allure, if only they knew that two person that just passed them were the sisters who owned and designed them.

While her mind wanders, it surprises Becky when she noticed that she's already inside the mansion. From the entrance she could see the staircase to the upper level is guarded with a Wall of Light and guests talking to each other with a glass of wine in their hands. She always liked the Boyle mansion, it's huge and beautifully decorated.

"I'm going to find Lewis, he said he'll be waiting for me at the smoking room." Her sister said after signing the guest book.

"What? You're going to leave me by myself?"

"Pst, come on, you know these people as much as I do."

"Yeah, but not with their masks. How am I supposed to guess who wears what?"

Her sister crosses her arms. But Becky knew well that behind her mask, she's smirking like crazy.

"Are you trying to stop me from seeing my boyfriend because you're jealous that you had none?"

Becky threw her arms in the air. "Oh great, now I'm jealous?"

"You'll be okay, sis. Just come find us when these people kept pestering you to paint them."

Becky sighs, but managed to smile at her sister then. "Fine. Say hello to Lewis from me."

She already rose from where they stood when she answered. "Will do!"

Alone, Becky proceeds to the banquet hall to grab some wine. To be honest, attending parties was not really one of Becky's thing. Everytime her parents had asked her and Hannah to come with them to parties, Becky will always send her sister alongside with them instead. She'd rather be at home and paint. Except when she felt like going or because it's a party that's being held at the Dunwall Tower.

Becky had heard a rumors from her sister that the Boyles would be wearing the same costume in different colors; Lydia would be in the white costume, Waverly in black and Esma in red. Thanks to her sister's information, she now knows that the person that about to pass her is Waverly. She walks faster as she doesn't want Waverly to recognized her presence. But too bad, as the lady fortune is not on her side tonight.

"Rebecca Atkin, enjoying the party, dear?" Waverly asked as she came towards her.

"Good evening, Lady Boyle, I certainly enjoy the party. The mansion is decorated so beautifully." Becky answered while rolling her eyes. It's good thing it's a masquerade party ball, maybe she should consider wearing a mask on a daily basis so she could tease some people then.

"Thank you, my dear. Where is Hannah?"

"Oh, she is seeing Lewis Alcott in the smoking room."

"Oh, of course, I've heard about your sister's relationship with that Alcott." Waverly laughed behind her mask. "I have to go, grab some drink, dear. Try to loosen out a little." With that, gracefully Waverly took her step and left her alone once again.

"Loosen out a little? Who is she telling me such things? My mother?" Becky muttered while storming off to the banquet hall.

Once she arrives, she grabbed a glass of wine then went back to the foyer so could she find a spot to lean on while drinking. Her mind wanders off again, this time she thought about Sokolov's whereabouts that recently been missing from his apartment. Even though he hasn't teach her to paint again, she is worried. How can't she? Sokolov was like an uncle to her. Especially since her father died. Even though many times Becky told him she doesn't agree with some of his methods regarding using test subjects for his research, but still, he was someone that used to looked after her and her sister.

Putting her empty glass on some random table, Becky now watches as guests enter the mansion from the main door, when suddenly her eyes adjusted to one person; whom in her opinion, stands out from most of the guest. He was wearing a rather odd and scary mask, it looks like a human skull to her which painted in black and few hints of gold. His blue black colored coat, matches his mask since it has a few hints of gold too. She could see he is signing the guest book now, from further Becky could see his tattoo on his left hand. But she could not quite make it what is it.

After signing the guest book, he folds his hands on his back and walk slowly towards the hallway while his head looking at the surroundings. Suddenly his mask fix on hers, Becky didn't know what to do but nod at him. Which surprisingly he nods back at her! With a grin on her face, right now all could Becky think is how wonderful if she could paint him! she thought about how to engage a conversation with him. Should she start by saying who she is? or just directly say that she is interested to paint him?

Either way, she got to tell Hannah about this, hoping that probably she'll recognize this man. Becky made a small run to the smoking room when she found Hannah and Lewis standing near the fireplace with a drink in their hands.

"Hannah, Hannah, you have to see this!" Becky announced her presence as she shook her older sister's arm. Breaking her and Lewis' hand contact.

"What? What? What did you see?"

"Lewis, may I borrow my sister for a while?" She asked kindly to her sister's man.

He smiled with a chuckle. "Of course, Becky."

After he gave the permission, Becky dragged Hannah's arm outside the room whilst her eyes looking for the man. Then she found him in the banquet hall, with his hand holding a glass of wine.

"Okay, now what's with something that I have to see?" Hannah asked as they stopped.

"Do you recognize that man in that mask?" Becky said as she points her finger at him. But then quickly drop her finger as she afraid if he noticed.

"Him?" She gestured to the man as her eyes found him.

"Yes, the man in the scary mask!"

"Hmm.. Sorry to disappoint you, sister. But I have no idea who is he." Hannah shook her head.

Disappointed, Becky frowns. "Damn it. It's okay, Han."

The Atkin sisters watch him as he made his way to the garden, suddenly Hannah brushes her arm on hers.

"He's going to the garden, you should approach him there!" Hannah suggests.

Behind Hannah's mask, Becky could see her blue eyes twinkle in excitement.

"What should I say then? 'Hello, you look dashing in that mask can I paint a portrait of you?'" Becky replied in sarcasm.

Hannah shrugged. "I guess?"

"I- I don't know. Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"You wouldn't know if you don't try. No pain, no gain, dear sister."

Becky sighs with a small smile. "Okay, okay, Wish me luck, sis."

"I'll be cheering for you from here, Becky!" She exclaimed as Becky paced to the door.

If it isn't because of the floating lights and fireworks, the courtyard would probably be to eerie to walk by at night time, she thought. Especially since the rat plague had hit Dunwall. The man now seemed to be giving a letter to another man with the wolf mask. She recognize the other man though, the man is Lord Montgomery Shaw, and once again thanks to her sister's information.

"Pendleton is a gutless, lying sack of shit. I hope he's paying you well for this." Lord Shaw said as he went down the stairs to the center of the courtyard which the man followed along with Lord Shaw's guards. Becky froze at hearing Pendleton's name, maybe this man is one of Pendleton's men?

They stopped as his guards open a box with two weapons in it.

Oh no, don't say that they are going to have a duel?!

"A contest of honor will take place between this anonymous gentleman acting for the challenger, Lord Treavor Pendleton…" So he is indeed one of Pendleton's men, Becky thought.

"And Lord Shaw, the challenged party. You will each turn and proceed to the marked positions, and remain facing away from each other as I count to three. You may then turn and fire at.." One of his guard explained the rules which got cut by Lord Shaw.

"Get on with it. I'll kill this fool and we can all go back inside."

His bodyguard apologized. "Sorry m'lord. We shall proceed."

To Becky's surprise, the man didn't say anything to reply him. He just kept quiet as he marched to his position. No, this is bad, Becky thought. There's a party inside and they're outside killing each other's arse off?

"Wait!" Becky exclaimed which causing all four heads turned. "You can't just kill each other while there's a party inside?!"

"You worry too much, young lady…" Lord Shaw chuckled. "This _is _what we call the _real_ party."

Ignoring her protests, both men now turned away from each other from their marked positions. Then one of his bodyguard began the countdown.

"Three"

Becky could feel the rhythm of her heart increasing.

"Two"

"This is bad, this is so bad." Becky whispers to herself.

"One!"

She closed her eyes then, afraid of what will happened. A moment later she could hear the sound of the gunshot being emitted. Suddenly all is quiet and Becky slowly opened her eyes again to see Lord Shaw lie motionless on the ground. Becky gasps in horror at the sight.

"Is-is he dead?" Becky fought hard not to faint.

"No, he isn't. He's just unconscious." The man replied while standing next to her.

"But how? I heard a gunshot?"

"He missed, and I shot with my sleeping dart instead." He showed her his crossbow then proceed to conceal his weapon under his coat.

Becky's brow twitched then. This man seriously began interest her

"Why?" She asked.

He simply stare at her with his mask. "Because I don't kill innocents."

She snorts. "Huh, now you're sounded like an Assassin."

He's only silent at the statement, suddenly Becky let out a relieving sigh followed by a laughter. She bet the man would only stare her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. Actually, I came here to the courtyard because I have this crazy idea of painting a portrait of you." Becky admitted.

"Come again?" His deep voice asked her.

"I said, I wanted to paint you, okay? Please don't make me say it again?"

He closed the distance between them. "Rebecca Atkin?"

Becky freaked out at the question. How on earth does he knew it was her?

"How- Who's asking? Who are you?" Becky step back from him a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I had a colleague that had asked me to search for you here."

She gulped. "And who would that be?"

"Anton Sokolov."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! this is the the second chapter. I just want to say huge thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. It means a lot to me, so once again, thank you so much xD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

"What?" Becky was sure had heard him saying Anton Sokolov, but she wasn't sure. Was she now started hearing things?

"He also wanted me to tell this to you; _ars gratia artis._"

She stare at him wide eyed, that was the latin phrase that Sokolov wrote to her on her sixteenth birthday. And Becky knew well, she and Sokolov are the only ones who know the word.

"How do you know that phrase?" She said taken aback.

"I can explain, but not here. I'm afraid they have ears everywhere." He answered whilst his head looking at the surroundings.

"And where is that they don't have ears?" She asked as her eyes follows him.

The man sighs. "I think I know a place, follow me." He said as he walk to the door.

Becky still froze in her place like a statue. What if he is using Sokolov to get her? But to think again, if he knew that phrase word, maybe he did telling the truth? Should she follow him?

"Look.." He closed their distance again, but not as close as the first time. Becky still remained in her place but more cautious this time. "I promise you, I won't hurt you. I made a promise to him, and I told you I don't kill innocents."

"So you are indeed an Assassin." Her gaze stern on him. Then her eyes focused on his left hand that has a tattoo on it. Only now, she could make it what the image is.

"Wait…" Becky said as she points her finger to his hand in horror. "that's the Mark of the Outsider. How did you get that? You worshipped him?"

"It's a long story, but please, just follow me and have my word that I won't harm you." He's assured her.

Taking a deep breath, Becky nods. "Fine. But if you try anything…" Becky's threatening him now.

"I know, now follow me."

With heavy steps, she went inside with him. Her eyes wanders to search for her sister. But alas as she is nowhere to be seen, and now they had arrived to their destination. The bathroom.

"Here?" she gestured towards the bathroom door.

"Do you have another place in mind?" He replied in an irritated voice. Great, now he's annoyed.

Becky lowered her head. "No."

He is waiting for her to get inside the bathroom. With heavy sigh, Becky went inside with her head down while he soon followed. Once inside they both stare at each other until Becky broke the silence.

"Alright, now what?" she asked as she put her hand on her hip.

When he was about to answer, Becky raises her hand to stop him.

"You know what, I need some answers first; who are you, what do you want and how in the world can you have the Outsider's Mark on you hand?!" Becky inquired in a rather high pitched voice.

If Sokolov really did sent him to her— instead of meeting her himself, she needs to know who was this man that he trusted to meet her here. Since he hasn't took of his mask yet, Becky would remained the same.

"My identity is none of your concern, but know this that I'm one of the Loyalists. Our mission is to overthrow the current Lord Regent since he was the one who murdered the Empress and kidnapped Lady Emily, _not_ Corvo Attano. What do I want? I'm here for a mission; I need to identify what is Waverly Boyle wearing tonight, for she is currently Hiram Burrows' mistress and she also aided the him to assassinate the Empress. And about this Mark, I'm sorry but I can't tell you about this." The man explained to her.

Becky's eyes went wide at his explanation. Right now, she didn't really care about who is this man nor about the Mark on his hand, but the news that Waverly Boyle was aiding Hiram Burrows to murder the Empress shocked her. Becky didn't really believed the news regarding about Corvo Attano, the Empress' Royal Protector, that the one who murdered her. For she have met and talked to him everytime the Atkins visit the DunwallTower and the rumor that he was the Empress' lover. And also, if the rumor is also true, the father of Emily Kaldwin.

He had been her protector for ten years so why killed her now? and what could he possibly gained from eliminating her? it doesn't make any sense in her opinion. Hearing this information from him somehow opened her eyes for the possibility that Corvo might be innocent. And that thought somehow comforts her.

With heavy sigh, Becky took off her porcelain mask which causing her long blonde fell perfectly below her shoulders. Her eyes now fix on his mask with a small smile.

"To be honest, I never really did believed that Corvo was the one who killed her. I've met him and I think he wouldn't have the heart to do such monstrous thing to Empress Jessamine and Emily." Becky spoke softly while playing with her blonde hair.

"I…" He sighs. "You're right. He wouldn't do such thing." he nods, agree with her statement.

"Miss Atkin, We know that Sokolov had painted Lady Boyle that is why I- we kidnapped him for questioning regarding the information, but when we asked him which Boyle he told us he didn't now since he only painted her from behind. But then he told us that you might know."

"Wait, so you kidnapped him?!" she almost shouted, which causing him to put his large hand on her mouth.

"Quiet! we had to since Sokolov is a very difficult man to talk to, you know how he is. And he was siding with the Lord Regent when this is all happened, we need him for questioning." He said in his defense before releasing his hand from her pink lips.

Becky had wanted to yell at him again for doing such thing, but hearing his reason she somehow agrees.

"Yeah.." she said as her hands rests on the sink counter. "You're right, sometimes he could be so hard to talk to. And I heard he was siding with Burrows but I find it hard to believe in it."

"It was the truth, miss Atkin. But I believe he doesn't play his role as big as Lady Boyle did." He replied casually. "Now, can you tell me what color does Waverly Boyle wearing tonight." He inquired in a rather impatient tone.

Annoyed by his sudden change of tone, she gave him a devilish grin. "Why won't you take off your mask?"

"Don't change the subj—"

She cutted his words. "We need to work together in this thing, right? So I have the right to know who am I working with." Becky smirked at him while crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighs heavily, resting his back on the door. "You're making my mission a lot more harder, Miss Atkin." Then he gave her a deep low chuckle. "And trust me, you don't want to know." He added again.

Becky shrugs. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because there's a possibility you would stormed out of the door and screamed."

Before Becky could inquired him further he added again. "Believe me, Miss Atkin, it's better if you don't know who am I." He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid you'll have to guess which color she is wearing then." She teased him with a sly smile on her face.

He growls while forming his hands into fists. It took a moment for him to stop cursing until his mask found her eyes and say. "Fine, you asked for it. But if you scream, I'm afraid I'll have to shut you." he warned.

Wasting no time, he took off his mask in a fast motion. His raven shoulder length hair freed from his hood and so does his dark eyes that been hidden from his mask. It took a moment for Becky to register the man in front of him, with mouth slighty open, Becky stare at him for minutes until he clears his throat.

"Sir Corvo?" Becky's eyes still remain the same gaze. She heard the news from the Loudspeakers that Corvo escaped the Coldridge Prison, but she never expect him to be here tonight—Hell, that thought didn't even crossed her mind.

"Now, can we get back to what we discussed before?" He inquired whilst hang his mask on his belt. "and it's Corvo. I'm not worthy of that title anymore, I got stripped from my rank, remember?" He replied in sarcasm.

"Corvo, I-, oh my god, it is you." Becky's hand gripped the edge of the sink counter before she stumbled to the floor.

Ignoring her reaction, he inquired further. "Miss Atkin please, tell me what is she wearing tonight?" He sounded rather impatient again.

Bitting her lip in desperation, Becky closed her eyes in defeat. She could storm off of the bathroom and cried for help though, but then she remembred what she had said to Corvo that she believed that he wouldn't have the heart to kill her. But still, a man could make up his stories, right?

"How do I know that you didn't kill Empress Jessamine?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"You said you believed me that I wouldn't do such things." He replied roughly. "and I didn't do it."

"But I wasn't there! How can you prove me that you were telling the truth?!"

"Sokolov knows the truth." Corvo muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Ask him if you don't believe me, ask him who's responsible for Jessamine's death." He challenged her. "He knew that it was that bastard Burrows, he hired an assassin to kill her and then used me to cover his dirty work!" Corvo said in rage.

Sighing again she stare at him softly with her grey eyes, a contrast compared to his dark ones. Despite her hesitation for trusting him, someway, somehow, Becky knows that Corvo is telling the truth.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing then." She whispered. Though she whispered more to herself.

"Tell me." He insists.

Becky watch as his dark eyes waiting for her answer. She knew well she'd already pissing him off many times this evening. She meet his eyes again, and she thought about how his gaze had changed from the one she saw back in Dunwall tower, the gaze that is warm and kind now replaced with pain and guilt. Becky had this urged to hug and pat him on the shoulder to comfort him. This man had through so much. Thinking about that made Becky realize how unfair this world is.

Taking a deep breath, Becky finally reveal him the answer. "She is the woman in the black costume. And I hope you don't consider to kill her."

Satisfied with her answer, the tension on Corvo's face somehow lifted.

"No, I won't. There's this man who claimed to be her lover and had asked me to give to him instead."

"Wait, what is his name?" Becky asked with a twicthed brow.

"Lord Brisby."

Lord Timothy Brisby? did Becky heard it right?

"Wait, Waverly never had any relationship with Lord Brisby. What if he's some sort of her admirer or something?"

Corvo snorts. "Well, I could care less. It's better than died."

Taken aback by his words, Becky was about to say something when she remembered that this woman had helped Hiram Burrows to murder the Empress, Corvo's lover if she's right. If she was in his position, she would probably say the same.

Suddenly Corvo's pupils dissapeared, leaving his eyeballs white. "Oh my god…" Becky cringe at the sight. "Oh my god, Corvo your eyes!"

Seconds later his dark pupils came back, only it filled with panic. "Someone's coming." he warned.

She gasps at the news, Becky's eyes wander around the bathroom to think of something when her eyes landed on the doorknob.

"Lock the door!" she said as she points to the doorknob. He spun then, but when he tries to flip the key on the slot somehow it jammed. With all of his strength he tried, but the door won't locked.

"It's stuck!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Let me try." She went passed him and try as well, only suddenly the key broke in two pieces. Both froze at their place as they stare at each other in horror.

"Great, now you broke the key!" He scolded as Becky stare at the broken key in her hand.

"I didn't do anything! I only tried to flip the damn thing!" She remarked angrily.

"That's what I'm trying to do earlier!"

"Then why didn't you succeed in your attempt?!"

Ignoring her last question, his eyes turned white again when he said. "She's close, we need to hide."

"She?" Becky raised an eyebrow.

"Hide!" he repeated while looking at his surroundings.

Following his eyes, Becky made a face. "One question; how?"

While Corvo deep in his thought, Becky suddenly got hit by a crazy idea. She proceeds to unbuttoning a few buttons of her dress which made Corvo's eyes went wide with his mouth slightly gaped.

"What are you doing?" He asked as his eyes landed on her now exposed neck.

Sighing, she answers. "What would people think when they caught a man and a woman talking in the bathroom? not so good. But…" she lift herself to sit on the sink counter. "If they caught us kissing or having sex, they somehow get away with that."

Becky could see he somehow hesitate at the idea.

"Look, Corvo we don't need to do the sex thing part. Just put your arms around me and just…"

When he's not moving, Becky grabbed the collar of his coat to pull him closer.

"Corvo, I'm sorry." She apologized softly.

With their profiles face the bathroom door, now their face are merely inches and he still hesitates about the idea. But when he could hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom, he move his head to meet her lips which earned him a soft gasp from her. He snaked his arms around her waist as he pull her closer, which causing her to part her legs a little. She did the same by wrapping her hands around his head, it surprised her that his hair would be this soft, then all Becky thought is how would her sister react if she saw this, she bet Hannah will never stopped talking about it.

Never leaving each other's lips, Corvo started to carressing her thighs, at that Becky let out a soft moan which made him abruptly stop. Becky's hands slides down to his chest, and she could feel how strong his muscle underneath his coat, and that thought only added more of this funny feeling inside her stomach. Now starting to lost in his kiss, the bathroom door suddenly opens.

"Oh my dear!" The woman exclaimed in shock at the scene.

Parting their lips, both trying to catch each other's breath when Corvo hid his head on the crook of her neck, hiding his identity from the woman. Becky shivers when his hot breath meeting her neck, it became so hard for Becky to focused as she could only stare in wide eyes to the woman. She cursed when she couldn't recognize who's the woman behind the mask.

Still resting her hands on his hair, Becky broke the silence. "I can explain."

The woman answered with a humorless chuckle. "No, need Ms. Atkin. I will just… um.."

With that she quickly close the door and Becky could hear her walking away from the door. After her footsteps can't be heard anymore, Corvo step back from her while his eyes watching her.

Becky's breath ragged and her cheeks flushed red. She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Shit…" Becky put her hands on her face. "Shit, she recognized me."

"We didn't have to do that."

"Then what would you have me do? Pretend to pee?" She asked while buttoning back her dress.

Corvo merely shrugged at the idea. After she fixed her dress, Becky watch him as Corvo tug his mask from his belt.

"You're leaving?" She inquired as she get down from the counter.

Corvo nods. "The sooner the better."

Becky bit her lip. "So, you're going to give her to Lord Brisby?"

"I guess I will give her to Lord Brisby, I will need to lure her out from the party though."

"Waverly's a pretty hard person to talk to. But I think she likes books and knowledge and stuff." Becky informs with a shrug.

"Books and knowledge, got it." He clears his throat then. "Thank you for all your help Ms. Atkin."

She waves her hand. "Please Corvo, I've known for years and you're a friend. If this could help you to prove them that you're innocent, then I'm glad I could help." She smiled genuinely.

To her surprise, he smiled back which made him look years younger and, more handsome. "Thank you, Rebecca."

Hearing her first name spoken from his mouth brought her attention to him which causing both of them to stare at each other until he dropped her gaze to put his mask back on his face.

He was about to stormed out, before suddenly Becky grabbed his arm.

"And Corvo.." She hesitates somehow but she told him eventually. "Please, be careful."

He nods while placing his large warm hand on hers that's on his arm. "I will try."

With that Corvo paced out of the bathroom, leaving her alone inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is definitely longer than the previous ones. I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows, and I'm truly sorry if there are any mistakes, errors (English's not my first language and I don't have a Beta reader) and maybe a slight of OOC in some characters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R :D**

Corvo stepped out of the bathroom with large steps, he smoothed his clothes to make sure no one has the slightest hint of what had happened. Turning his head, he could see Rebecca stepped out of the bathroom with her mask on. At that, Corvo's mind went back to what happened between the two of them minutes ago.

It's rather odd for him to kiss another women besides Jessamine—Hell, he'd never kissed another women besides her for the last twelve years of his live. And to kissed another women besides her somehow it felt wrong, it was like, he cheated on her. But then he realized Jessamine had passed six months ago. Murdered by an assassin hired by her own Royal Spymaster. And that realization cutted his heart deeply.

And the fact that Emily is still missing only made it worst.

Corvo shook his head then, he told himself he needs to focused on his current objective to find the Boyle in the black costume. He went passed the smooking room and his eyes turned to search the room. No sign of her. Corvo continuing his pace then, this time he thought about going to the foyer.

From the corner of his eye, he could see someone descending from the stairs and passed the wall of light, he spin to see that it was Waverly. Corvo could see she rose to the parlor and he quickly followed while his head think of a way to approach her. He thought about the information that Rebecca gave him regarding her interests, but just when he was about to quicken his pace to greet her, suddenly she stopped and spun to face him. At that, Corvo froze at his place and underneath his mask, he could feel that he's starting to sweat.

"Following me around aren't you?" She inquired with a small chuckle while putting her hands on her hips. Corvo gulped, he didn't know what on earth to reply her, and at this moment, he somehow hoped that Rebecca was here to somehow helped him to engage a conversation with her.

"I- uh.." What a great time to lost of words, he thought.

Waverly laughes then. "Cat got you tongue, handsome?"

This is bad, he thought. This is very bad. He didn't expect that Waverly would be a tease like her sister. And Rebecca hadn't mention this. Before things gets more awkward, Corvo decided to play along at this little game of hers.

Corvo gave her a deep chuckle. "Actually, I am lost at of words at seeing you in person, Lady Boyle. I never thought you would be this... captivating." Very cheap, he thought.

She started to walk towards him. "My, my, your mother really taught you some manners wasn't she?" She inquired while resting the palm of her hand on his muscular chest.

He exhaled heavily, not because of her touch, but rather at this game that he's playing with her. He's taking a huge risk here, but if this is only the way he could find Emily and clear his name, this is the risk he is willing to take.

"Then probably you would be interested in what other "manners" I could show you?"

Waverly closed their distance between them, her hands now found his mask and caress it. "Would you care to show me?." She whispered in his ear deliciously.

"Lead the way." Corvo replied casually.

Waverly hurried took his hand and both made a small run to the banquet hall then. On their way, he could see how many people's heads turned to see the two of them. When he arrives, he could see Rebecca's talking with two other people. Their masks met then, and he wonders what she would think about this, the sight of him being dragged by Waverly to her bed.

"This way." Her voice brought him back to his senses. Corvo could see she exchanged glances with the guard who is guarding the servant's stairwell to the upper level. She pulled his hand again, leading him upstairs with giggles. Corvo secretly hoped bad things won't happened up there.

* * *

After leaving the bathroom Becky sighs heavily as she saw Corvo's figure dissapeared from her view. She thought about having another Tyvian wine after all the things she encountered in the bathroom. She fought hard not to think about their kiss, but somehow, she still could feel his lips on hers.

"Ugh.." she groans. "Damn it, brain. Stop thinking about something that I don't want to think about." She said to herself while making her way to the banquet hall.

Suddenly Becky's arms got pulled by two figures with laughters.

"Why so gloomy, dear sister."

Shocked by the touch, Becky spun around. But when it turned out to be Hannah and Lewis, Becky couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"I'm not gloomy, Han. How could you even tell, I have a mask on my face."

Hannah scoffed. "The way you lowered you head and stared blankly at the wall, I knew you too well to tell that you were gloomy, Libby darling."

"You look pretty gloomy to me, Becky." Lewis said with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much for encouraging my sister to tease me more, Lewis." Becky replied in sarcasm. "Look, let's just go to banquet hall, I need a drink." Becky suggests before these two lovebirds starts to tease her again.

Being the gentlemen he is, Lewis grabbed three glasses at once for her, Hannah and himself, Becky couldn't help but give him credit for that. With now the three of them enjoying their drinks, Becky's mask met Corvo's as she could see he's being pulled by Waverly to the servant stairwell on her left. Becky was surprised at the sight, she didn't know Waverly would be that kind of person. Perhaps she was drunk?

And Corvo, the thought of Corvo is going to do those things with one of the Boyle sister made Becky gulped the rest of her wine.

When her mind wanders of, she could feel Hannah's arm brushes against hers.

"Isn't that your masked man, sis?"

Her masked man. Becky secretly smile underneath her mask.

"Yes, it's him and he's not _my masked man_."

Hannah nods, while Lewis suddenly asked. "So, you haven't told him that you wanted to paint him?" He inquired after sipping his wine.

Becky shook her in hesitant. "No, I- I haven't."

"Well, your luck has just ran out, sis. He belongs to Esma now." Her sister shrugged.

Becky turned her head to her sister, underneath, her eyes widen. "Esma?" she inquired after putting her glass on the nearby table. Did she heard it right?

"Yeah, the Boyles, being the jokers they are, spreading the rumors of what they'll wear tonight then swapped them again just to confuse us." Hannah shook her head. "What kind of people do that to their guests?"

"Only the Boyles, sweetheart. Only the Boyles." Lewis replied her.

"Wait, so that means that person in the black costume was not Waverly?" Becky slightly raised her tone in panic.

"Nope, that's Esma. Waverly is the one in the white costume." Hannah motion to the woman in white who has just left the room.

Becky could feel her heart stopped. Corvo. He wasn't with the right Boyle. She needs to do something, and fast, before something happened. She stared blankly at the wall, trying to form a plan. Of course that wasn't Waverly, Waverly would never let a stranger beds her, unlike Esma. Becky seriously needs to get him out fast.

"Want to see the garden, dear?" Lewis asked Hannah as he put his and Hannah's empty glasses to the same table that Becky had put her glass.

Linking her arm to Lewis, Hannah answered "Absolutely! Want to join us dear sister?"

Without turning her head to her sister, Becky shook her head. Eyes still remain on the stairwell.

"No, you two go ahead. I'll just be here."

From the corner of her eye, she could see her sister and Lewis had made their way to the garden. Without wasting more time, she used this opportunity to approach the guard who is guarding the stairwell.

"Didn't that masked man went here with Lady Boyle?" Becky inquired whilst eyeing the stairs behind him.

The guard crosses his arms. "That's none of your business, miss."

Becky closed her eyes in frustration as she tries to think of something.

"No, no, you have to understand! That man, he was… he is.."

The guard cocked his head forward while raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer. "He's what?"

She exhales slowly. She knew well there won't be turning back after this, but she couldn't just leave Corvo up there with the wrong Boyle, it could be disastrous. Becky inhales slowly before the guard's eyeing on her again. If only he could see the tension on her face right now.

"Miss, I think it's about time for you to leav-"

Growling in frustration, she answers. "He's my husband! He's my husband.." Becky nearly shouted. "He- He promised he won't cheated again, he promised and now look at what that asshole is doing!" She points her finger to the stairs.

The guard exhales slowly. "Miss…"

Becky proceeds to held her stomach. "I'm carrying his child, and what's he doing now? Screwing another woman—and better yet, a Boyle?!" Becky ridiculously pretend to weep under her mask.

"Look miss, that's one hell of a sad story, but there's nothing I could do."

"But—"

He waves his hand in the air indicating that he doesn't want to continue the conversation further. With that, Becky stomped off of the guard in anger with her hand forming into fist. While Becky tries hard to think of another way for her to reach Corvo, her attention went to the sight of one of the Boyles' maid that just accidently drop some of the glasses that she brought on the tray. All Becky could think of is what shame that those expensive glasses are now scattering all over the tiled floor.

She could see now the poor maid is being scolded by Lydia Boyle, tears streaming down her lovely face as she ran passed Becky to the Servant stairwell and down to the basement. Suddenly Becky got hit by an idea. It's a bit risky, but she needs to tell Corvo he's with the wrong Boyle, and Becky will damn try even though it could exposed her. With heavy sigh, she took her steps down to the basement.

* * *

Corvo didn't really expect that Waverly would be this enthusiast to bed him as she pulled him upstairs. They went inside to a huge bedroom where the maroon color dominates most of the room. He could see two flower vases neatly decorated besides the queen sized bed, and he wonders how many times the servants have to change the flowers.

He could feel her hands caressing his chest teasingly, before in went down to his groin. He instantly groaned at the touch, then manage to take her hands off of him with his large ones. One hell of a risk he is taking here.

The back of his mind trying so hard to focused at his main task; which is knocking her out, but when her hands travels back to where it's previous destination he shut his eyes while trying so hard to not make an erratic sound. And once again, the feeling of him cheating on Jessamine came back just like when he kissed Rebecca earlier.

"Do you like that, handsome?" Waverly purrs while starting to undo his pants.

He was about to tell her to stop and knock her out when suddenly a knock on the door stops the two of them. Corvo secretly thankful for that distruption.

Cursing under her breath, Waverly proceeds to open the door furiously, only to see a groggy looking maid standing behind it.

"What?" Waverly barked.

"I-I'm sorry, my Lady, but there's a matter that you need to check at the garden, it seems that somebody is injured from a gunfight." The maid said slowly, never taking her eyes from Waverly's.

Zipping back his pants, Corvo freezes at the news. Oh shit.

"Well that's none of my damn problem, tell Captain Willks for that. Good night." Waverly was about to shut the door before the maid said again.

"But the person whose injured is Lord Shaw, my Lady!"

Corvo could hear Waverly burst out of anger by the news. "Again?! Lead me to him now before he managed to slip away from the party."

The maid nods respectfully and replies "Yes, my Lady."

Waverly was about to stormed out before she spun back to Corvo and say "I expect you'll wait for me here, handsome. I promise you I won't be long and when I come back…" She leaned closer to his ear. "We'll continue where we left off."

Gulping at her words, Corvo really got to give credit to her. This woman is really good at this.

Walking gracefully out the door, Corvo is now left alone in her room with her maid still standing outside her room. Corvo has just sit on the edge of her bed when the maid came to him.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but your wife wanted me to tell you this; _ars gratia artis__."_

Wife? Corvo still trying to process the information he gave her, but when he heard she say the latin phrase, his mind adjusted to one person. Rebecca.

"She only wanted to remind you that you are with the wrong woman, sir. And she's not very happy about it." The maid briefly meets his mask.

With the wrong woman? What on earth does that mean?

Suddenly Corvo's eyes widen under his mask, it was a warning. He quickly get to his feet and rushed to the servant back door with the maid follows him from behind.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Hmm… Oh, she also asked you to meet her at the place where they don't have ears?" the maid hesitates when saying that. Corvo could only smirk under his mask, he knows well the place is the bathroom.

Corvo thanked her before went rushing down the stairs.

"I hope your wife would forgive you!" he heard her exclaiming from the upper level which he shook his head at that. Pacing his way to the bathroom, Corvo might have to ask Rebecca how on earth could she gave him the wrong information about the Boyles' costumes. Though he doesn't yet want to assume that she did that on purpose, because if she did really intended for him to fail the mission, he's sure all hell she won't pulled his arse off of whoever Boyle he was with earlier.

The fact that she had helped him once again on this mission somehow brings comfort to him to the fact that even though he was branded as a traitor, besides the Loyalists, there's still someone out here who still believes in him.

He arrives in front of the bathroom door and knocks a few times. When he heard a voice from the inside asking him to come in, he enters the bathroom with a sight of Rebecca Atkin leaning over the sink counter with her mask off. Meeting his eyes, Rebecca let out a sigh and pull him into a friendly hug.

"Oh my god, Corvo! I'm so so sorry, my sister told me that Waverly's costume would be in black, Esma in red and Lydia in white, and I assumed she was right because I heard the same from others. But then after I saw you heading upstairs with 'Waverly', my sister told me that you are with Esma and that the Boyles was the ones who spread the rumors of what they'll wear tonight then swapped them again just to confuse us. I'm so sorry that I put you in danger, Corvo. I swear if I knew that they—"

Corvo put his fingers to her lips to shut her up, then took off of his mask with the other hand that is free. He met his grey eyes with a shook on his head.

"Rebecca…" he started, "I suggest you to take a deep breath"

Corvo let go of his fingers from her lips and he could see Rebecca took a deep breath before starting to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I do that when I get nervous sometimes." She said with a smile that's still linger on her face.

He waves his hand indicating 'It's alright' before he asks. "So, what Boyle was I with back there?"

Rebecca bit her lip. "You were with Esma." Corvo let out a sigh with his hand covering his face. "I know right?" Rebecca said again.

"Let's just pretend that it never happened, could we?"

"Yeah, it's best if we just drop it."

"And how did you convince the maid to come to Esma's room?"

At the question, he could see Rebecca smiled widely.

"I approached her downstairs after I saw her accidently dropped the whole tray of wine glasses, we talked and I asked her for a favor in return for a dress from Atkin Allure. She agreed and well, here you are."

Corvo couldn't help but let out a small smile. His thought about Rebecca might tried to compromise him instantly dissapeared from his head, this woman really genuinely wanted to help him. He didn't notice he was staring until she called his name.

"Corvo?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"I assume you would wanted to know that the real Waverly is the one in the white costume. The last time I saw her I think she's in the hallway near the smoking room."

Corvo crosses in arms with a small smirk on his face. "Are you sure you're telling me the correct information this time?"

"Corvo, I told yo-" she was about to protest when Corvo put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just teasing you, Atkin." This is something that Corvo used to do back then when they meet in the tower, teasing her which sometimes ended up with Rebecca being left dumbfounded. "You will never learn, aren't you?"

Rebecca put her hands on her hips. "And you will never stop doing that, aren't you?" shaking her head, Becky met his eyes.

"No." he said as he put his mask back on. Rebecca does the same by putting her mask back to her face too, their eyes met then she give him a hug.

"Be careful, Corvo." She said before pacing to the door.

Apparently, this time she is the one who left him alone inside the bathroom.

A few seconds after Rebecca left the bathroom, he follows and proceeds to search for the real Waverly Boyle. And as what Rebecca said, she is indeed in the hallway near the smoking room. He carefully approached the woman in the white costume.

"Good evening, Lady Boyle, would like me to get you a drink?" He starts the conversation between them by politely offering her to get her a drink.

Waverly let out a chuckle. "You know, it is unfashionable for a hostess to be seen drinking at her own party." He was planning on putting the content of his sleep dart in her drink to knock her out. But for now, he guess he will have change to another plan.

Let out a sigh, Corvo gambles if probably he should just tell her there's someone here to kill her.

"Look, I can save your life if you'll listen."

Waverly seemed intrigued by his words for she say. "What?"

Surprised by her reaction, Corvo decided to tell her further. "If you'll just follow me to the cellar, there's a boat waiting for you down there."

"How should I trust you for that?"

"Well, it's up to you if you want to live another day." Corvo shruggs nonchalantly.

He could tell that Waverly is hesitate by his invitation, but then she decides to trust him. "Fine, but if you're lying to me, you will regret it." Waverly threatened before starting to walk passed him heading to the stairwell which he follows quietly behind her. When he got to the banquet hall, he look out to the garden to check if Esma is still there. When he could see she's still there, he quicken his pace passed the large doors.

Both of Corvo and Waverly went downstairs in silence. Now with both arrives at the small gate that leads them to the cellar, Waverly leans back to one of the barrels, waiting for him to open the gate door. Corvo think of how should he knock her out, bet that if Lord Shaw sees the woman that he loves has a strange dart on her body he will be furious. While he's in debate with himself, Waverly asks.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open the gate."

Before Corvo could answer she asks again.

"Wait, you are lying, aren't you? There's no one here to kill me. You lured me here because of your sick fantasies over me!"

"What?" Was all Corvo managed to say.

"Guards! Guards! Help-" Before Corvo could shut her up, he could hear a 'pang' and suddenly Waverly's body fell to the floor unconcious. There stood Rebecca Atkin with a tray in her hands.

"Becky, what the hell?!" Corvo knelt down to check Waverly's pulse. He stood up to take the tray from her hands and put it to the nearby barrel without making a sound. "You could've killed her! Damn it, don't you ever do that again." He whispered angrily to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Corvo. I followed you and when I heard she called out for guards, I thought someone has to shut her out." She replied with a trembling voice.

"I was about to knock her out" he proceeds to open the gate door then kneel down again to carry Waverly's body to his shoulder. When his mask met hers again he say. "Look just stay here, I don't need you to expose your identity to Brisby."

Rebecca nods silenty with her mask focused on elsewhere besides his.

With Waverly's body slung to his shoulder her put her body gently on the boat. After thanking him, Brisby and unconcious Waverly Boyle sail off to the rivers.

Corvo let out a small smirk, even though he didn't kill the Boyle, he thought being with someone who is your admirer or stalker could be worse than death. Especially for Waverly's case, he thought about how would she react when she wakes up. Kind of wish she was dead he hopes.

"Mission accomplished, huh?"

Corvo turned his head to see Rebecca came to him. "Yeah, I guess so."

She stood beside him then, both eyes watching the waters. "Well, I guess now I know why mother never allowed me to talked to Timothy Brisby alone."

Corvo only replied her with "Hmm." Unfocusing his gaze from the water, he say. "It's better for me to get going then, before someone realizes she's missing. And I suggest you should head upstairs too, Rebecca. I don't want them to be sniffing out on you for her disappearance."

Rebecca lowers her head before turning her body to face him, opening her mask she smiled tenderly at him. "So, I guess this is it?"

Corvo had the urge to open his mask, but then he decided to keep them on.

"Yes.." smiling underneath his mask, he reached out his hand for a handshake. "So long, Rebecca Atkin. Thank you for all the help, you know I couldn't not do this without you. I owe you big time for this."

Instead of giving him a handshake, Rebecca closed their distance to hug him tightly which Corvo does the same. After a good long minutes of hugging, they both let go, and he swore he could see her eyes starting to form a tear. Rebecca hold his masked face in her hands.

"You don't owe me a thing, Corvo Attano. Just promise me, promise that you'll be careful and we'll call that even." She said softly. Corvo is touched at how many times she has reminds him to be careful. "and, say hello to Sokolov from me, would you? Tell him we miss him, me and Hannah." She croaked.

"I promise, and I'll make sure to relay that message to him."

They shared a hug once again before he let go of her, he could see now her tears started to fall, and that sight silently kills him. He found the basement door from the mansion that leads to the sewer, after he open the door, he took a glance at Rebecca again, meeting her teary eyes for the last time before he stepped outside.

Right now, he vowed to himself that he needs to live this life no matter how tough it will become, so one day when this is all over, he could meet her again. He could see her again, and this time, he will be thanking her more properly for her kindness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another chapter of the story! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for reading this story, especially XxBlazestormxX and Dracona Mortis who constantly leave reviews on each chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R :)  
**

Leaning herself to the window pane, Becky watches as the rain pouring outside the Distillery District from her apartment. She and her sister bought this apartment a few years ago after they sell their parents' luxurious home in the Estate District to pay off some debts after their parents passed away. The apartment is not as big as her parents', but it is comfy and big enough for the two of them. Though her sister now has moved from the apartment to live with Lewis, both of them often visit her and then Becky wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

Becky's three stories building apartment located near the entrance to the Holger Square. It's good though since the area is heavily guarded with a wall of light on the gate entrance from the Clavering Boulevard and the City Watch that patrols the area twenty four hours.

It's been four days since the masquerade party, four days since Waverly Boyle is nowhere to be found, and four days since the last time she sees Corvo. After he left, Becky casually went back to the party and joined her sister and Lewis again like nothing's happened. Only the next morning, many people were in panic by the news of Waverly's disappearance, Hannah had came to tell her the news that afternoon, and Becky had to pretend to be shocked by news. Though she felt bad for Waverly, a part of her felt a little grateful that the news of her making out with someone was less popular. And somehow Becky joked to herself that feeling like that made her less human.

Tired of watching the rain, Becky decided to went downstairs to get something to eat. She was about to get a tin of Pratchett Jellied Eels on the counter when she heard the main door's bell rung. Putting the tin on the dining table, she proceeds to open the door and just as she expected, it was Hannah.

"Hey sis!" Hannah greeted as Becky opened the door. "I brought you some Serkonan sausages, you want some?" Hannah passes her the paper bag as she comes in and Becky took it gratefully. Hannah took off of her trench coat that covers her from the rain and place it neatly on the hanger.

"Ugh, I love you, Han. I thought I'm going to stuck with the Jellied Eels for lunch." She said as she close the door. Becky had always like the Serkonan Blood Sausage. Her mother hated it, saying it tastes nothing like an ordinary sausage.

Hannah slumped herself to the couch whilst waving her hand in the air. Becky sit next beside her then, with a plate of Serkonan sausages in her lap.

"Where's Lewis?" Becky asked as she munched her food.

"He's at the distillery. Do you remember when I told you about that there's one of his staff that changed his company's ledger?" Becky nods. "He found the crook."

"He did? How did he react when he found the person?"

Hannah sighs as she rests her hand in her lap. "He was furious, especially the bastard was one of his trusted employee."

Becky frowns at the news. Poor Lewis. "What a bastard. So, what's he going to do about that?"

Hannah shrugs from the couch. "Usually, it's for his father to decide, but since Mr. Alcott had been sick for months, it seems his fate'll be in Lewis' hands now." Hannah grins wickedly then.

Becky leans back with her eyebrow raised. "I'm guessing Lewis won't be soft on punishing him, would he?"

Hannah grin widely before bitting her lip. "Oh, he's never soft when it comes to 'punishing' people, Becky."

Hearing that, Becky almost choked on her food. Her eyes widen whilst playfully slapping her sister on the arm. "HANNAH! SERIOUSLY?!"

Her sister laughs at her reaction, which Becky could only shook her head while putting her Serkonan Sausages on the coffee table. Thanks to her sister, now she couldn't look at the sausages without thinking of weird things.

Still shaking her head, Becky turned her head to Hannah with a scowl. "Thanks to you Han, now I lost my willing to eat my lunch."

Hannah scoots over and linked her arms to Becky while leaning her head to her shoulder. "Oh, c'mon Becky, I'm just joking around. And those Serkonan Sausages are bloody expensive, I expect a little grateful from you by finishing the food, sis."

Becky shrugs after Hannah let go of her head from her shoulder. "Yeah well, I'd rather eat them than those Jellied Eels." She said with a half smile.

That one thing she really love about her sister is how she cares wholly for her. And Becky hopes that Hannah knows that she would do anything too for her sister. And knows that she loves her wholly. When Becky was a kid, she always felt different from her sister, while Becky has a light blonde and fairer skin, her sister inherited her father's brown hair and a much better skin complexion which Becky would sometimes envied her for that.

Until one day, Hannah told her how much she wants Becky's blonde hair since it annoys her that most people in Dunwall has a dark hair like hers. That was the time when Becky felt disgusted over herself for thinking that Hannah was her rival instead of her friend. Since then, both of them had became closer and starting to become protective over each other.

Hannah's arm brushes hers then, waking her to her senses. "Hey Libby, have you heard anything about uncle Sokolov?" Her previous face that fills with laughter had now replaced with a frown.

Becky sighs, she had this urge to tell Hannah about the information that she gained from Corvo. But telling her that is risky, for Corvo is the most wanted man all over Dunwall. Telling Hannah that she met him— and better yet, helped him giving Waverly Boyle away to her stalker, Becky told herself that she's not ready for this. Sometimes there are some things that you could only kept to yourself.

Becky shook her head slowly then. "I don't know, Han. I-I've tried by asking some of his guards in the apartment, but they didn't saw a thing. It's like he disappeared into the Void." Becky lied.

Hannah sighs while leaning back to the couch, eyes fixed on the door. "I asked Lewis if he had any news from his sources, but he told me that they couldn't locate him. And just like you said it's like he disappeared into the damn Void." Hannah bit her lip. "I know me and Sokolov aren't as close as you and him. But I-I miss him, sis, he's like a family to us, especially after mom and dad died. And I thought about how much time that I didn't spent with him it hurts me…" a tear shed from Hannah's grey eyes then. "and now seeing the fact that he could either be alive or dead only made it worse."

It's true that Hannah and Sokolov were not as close as she does with him. While Sokolov and Becky shares the same interests in painting and philosophy since her father likes to bring Becky to work when she was little. Hannah has always been interested in fashion since she hates the idea of seeing whale oil being processed. Though they were not so close, if Hannah only knows that he loves her too.

"Don't say that, Han. He loves you as much as he loves me. He even said once after you introduced Lewis to him, he said that even though he never really fond of the Alcotts, as long as you are happy with Lewis, he'll be happy for you too. And it's because of how much he cares for you." Becky hold Hannah's hands then, trying to comfort her. "And I wanted to believe he's alive, Han—No, I know he's alive. Uncle Sokolov is tougher than any philosopher I know in Dunwall. Besides father, of course."

Hannah wipes another tear that just fell from her eyes then, smiling tenderly at her. "Thank you, Libby. A part of me told me that he's alive and I wanted to believe in that…" She chuckles then. "Look at you, comforting your dear sister. You really are an adult now, Rebecca Atkin."

Becky rolled her eyes then. "Don't be stupid, sister. You know well I'm not seventeen anyomore."

"Right, seventeen plus ten. And you haven't even thought about settling down yet."

"Hannah, I-I just—I'm not ready for that." Becky admitted.

"Why not? Becky, there's like many men who wanted to court you and all you have to do is pick one of them."

"Because I don't want that, because I don't know who they are and I don't know why are they interested in me for, is because I'm an Atkin or is it because they really do like me? I don't know." Becky sighs in frustration. "I want it all to be naturally, Han, like you and Lewis. But it's just I haven't found the right one yet."

Becky and Hannah were silence then, a few moments later Hannah broke them. Smirking playfully she say. "I know you'll find him someday, sis. And it's funny that he could be anyone you know, he could be the person that you just passed down on the street, the person you met at a bakery store or even maybe a person that you kissed on a party."

"Hannah!" Becky's cheeks flushed by the words. Great.

"What? It's true, you'll never know. By the way, I'm still waiting for the day when you'll reveal the identity of that mystery man. And if not, mark my words Becky Atkin, I'll find him myself."

And this is why Becky never told her anything regarding about men.

Becky snorts. "You'll never find him, Han." Becky challenged her.

"We'll see." Hannah said as she rose from the couch and take her khaki colored coat from the hanger. "You know my willpower is quite legendary."

Becky couldn't help but chuckle, though the back of her mind telling her that if she found out that the person she kissed was Corvo Attano, Becky will have a lot to explain to her. Rising from her couch she follows as her sister pace to the door.

"I'll see you soon?" Becky asked as she opened the door for her. She thanked the stars as she sees the rain had stopped.

"Yes, and expect me to march in to your door with questions regarding about him." Hannah teased before kissing her sister on the cheek. "And don't forget to drink the elixir, I heard the victims from the plague has risen."

Becky nods then. "I will, sis. Don't worry."

After smiling to each other, Hannah walks straight to her coach that parked outside the apartment. Becky closed and locked the door after waving goodbye to her sister. Sighing, she gazes at the sausages on the table and decides to leave it there. Making her way upstairs to her room, Becky jumped to her bed. She always loved her room, this is the place where mostly her painting ideas come and she could be freed from stress from her work. Becky closed her eyes, sleeping seems to be a good idea for her now as her bed inviting her deliciously to sleep. As she was about to drift to sleep, she was shocked at the sound of her windows hitting the wall by the wind. Rising from her bed with a groan, she proceeds to close the window then asked herself; It was raining the last time Becky left the room, and as far as she remembers the windows was tight shut to prevent the rain from coming in.

"Well, that's strange." She whispered to herself. Becky froze in her place when she heard a deep male voice replies her in humor.

"I don't think that's strange at all."

Becky gulped, she could feel her heart's beating faster. She spun cautiously, but after seeing the intruder, Becky gasped. When she thought she'll never see him again, it turns out that she was wrong.

"Corvo?"


End file.
